For You
by SuperNaturalGH
Summary: Every once in a while someone walks into your life and you'll wonder how you ever lived without them. That's love.
1. Chapter 1

_Every once in a while someone comes into your life and you'll wonder how you ever lived without them. That's love._

A Quartermaine party. God help him, he's actually attending a party hosted by his _family_, willingly. If not for his little sister, Jason Morgan wouldn't be caught dead at a Quartermaine gathering, much less making small talk with his estranged family members. Regardless, he has promised his sister, Emily, that he'll make a valiant effort of it. So far so good, if you ask him. At least he hasn't shot anyone...yet.

Glancing around the crowded ballroom, Jason felt himself grow more defensive as he realized that there were a lot of people here that he didn't know, a lot of people that he didn't trust. As he started to back up towards a corner wall, his sister places a soft hand on his shoulder, a smile playing at her lips as she looks at him, causing his defensive tendencies to ease out.

"I'm really glad you came, Jase." Emily wraps her arms around him, truly thankful for his presence there. "It means the world to me."

"Its not every day that you get married." Jason replies, pulling away slightly to meet her eyes. "There's nowhere I'd rather be."

"I have to go dance with dad, but I'll come find you when I'm done okay?" Emily fixes her dress before looking at him again. "Say you won't leave without telling me, please?"

"If I leave, you'll know." Jason assures her before placing a soft kiss upon her forehead, ignoring all the eyes that were on them. "Go dance."

Not many things made him smile these days, but watching as his sister practically floats across the room to Alan, happier than he's ever seen her, definitely elicited a soft smile to touch his lips. To see her this happy, even if the reason is being married to the Cassadine prince, Jason couldn't help but hope that it lasted forever. It was the least she deserved. Anyone that can tolerate the Quartermaines for so long definitely earned the right to a happy life.

"She looks so happy doesn't she?" a soft voice speaks from beside him, causing Jason to look at her with surprise, not having heard her approach him at all. "I guess that's what life's really about. Finding someone to share your life with. The good, the bad...everything in between."

"Yeah." he says, his eyes turning back to look at his sister. "Maybe."

"I'm Elizabeth, by the way." she points out, prompting him to look at her again. "In case you were wondering."

"Jason." he says in reply, confused by the sudden look of understanding that shines through her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing." she had a look in her eyes that had him curious about what she was thinking. "Its just that...the way Emily and AJ talk about you...you're just not what I expected."

"What did you expect?" he finds himself asking, not sure why, but somehow she has captured his attention with ease.

"I don't really know." she laughs softly, almost nervously. "Emily makes you out to be some kind of god while AJ makes you out to be the exact opposite."

"Figures." he scoffs, realizing that he shouldn't have known how each of his siblings would portray him.

"So which one are you?" she asks him with a slight smirk. "The god among men or the devil on earth?"

"Which do you think I am?" Jason faces her, meeting her eyes as he arches his eyebrow questioningly, almost daring her to answer the question. "The god or the devil?"

"I think..." she rubs her lips together, staring into his eyes, trying to get a read on him. "I think I can use another drink...what about you?"

"Sure."

Walking with her to the bar, he couldn't tell if he was more intrigued with how relaxed she was with him or how relaxed she seemed to make him. The reality that he was at a Quartermaine gathering didn't even affect him anymore. All he could really focus on was the beautiful brunette before him that seemed to be as intrigued in him as he is in her. Everything about her seemed to draw him in. The way she walks, the way she talks, the way she carries herself. A true sight to be hold.

"Beer, please." she says to the bartender, laughing softly when Jason looks at her curiously. "Don't look so surprised. I may hang out with the Q's but I'm not one."

"I'm starting to see that." Jason turns to the bartender. "I'll take one, too."

"Sure." the bartender replies, giving both of them a curious look before handing them their beers.

"So, tell me, Jason..." Elizabeth takes a swig of beer, walking towards the corner of the room that wasn't too crowded. "Do you really have a motorcycle?"

"Yeah." he confirms, taking a long swig of beer. "Why?"

"Curiosity mostly." she admits, her attention drawn to an approaching AJ, causing Jason to look at his brother. "I've never been on the back of a bike before."

"Jason." AJ looks from his brother to his best friend and back to his brother again. "Elizabeth, my mother's looking for you. She said something about getting Emily ready for something or another."

"Men and details never seem to mesh well, huh, AJ?" she says laughingly, shaking her head at him. "Where is she?"

"Come on, I'll show you." AJ says simply, tearing his eyes away from his brother to look at her. "You know you're still not too good at making your way around this place."

"True." Elizabeth admits before turning to Jason. "It was really good to finally meet you, Jason. Maybe I can convince you to take me riding one day?"

"Maybe." Jason tries to ignore his brother, but it was getting increasingly difficult. "Your chances aren't too bad."

"A chance is all I need." Elizabeth smirks, meeting his eyes for a moment. "I'll be seeing you around, Jason Morgan."

"I'll hold you to it."

"You do that." she replies with complete conviction before turning to AJ. "Well? Are you going to show me to Monica or not?"

"Ladies first." AJ says simply, taking a step to side before forcing himself to follow after her, making a mental note to have a word with his brother once he takes Elizabeth to Monica.

As they get to the stairs, Elizabeth couldn't resist taking one last look at Jason, sending him a soft smile before walking up the steps with AJ. She knows very well where he stands with AJ, but she couldn't let that cloud her judgement. She couldn't allow anyone's judgement, not even Emily's, to influence her perspective where Jason was concerned. Something about him, she couldn't exactly pinpoint it exactly, but something about him has captured her interest.

"What was that?" AJ finally speaks as they get to the room where Monica was.

"What was what?" Elizabeth questions with innocence. "Don't tell me that you're going to start policing my life, AJ."

"I wouldn't do that." he defends, shaking his head as a weary sigh escapes his lips. "Just...just be careful. People tend to die around my brother."

"I'm a big girl, AJ." Elizabeth pushes open the door, preparing to walk inside. "I'm pretty sure I can handle a simple conversation with Jason."

"I'm being serious!"

"So am I!" she counters, shaking her head after a moment. "I appreciate your concern, I really do, but I'm the only one that can decide who can and cannot be a part of my life."

"Since when do you want Jason to be a part of your life?"

"Since now." she says with a shrug. "I'll see you later, AJ. Maid of Honor duties and all."


	2. Chapter 2

_Every once in a while someone comes into your life and you'll wonder how you ever lived without them. That's love._

Standing behind her best friend in all the world, Elizabeth couldn't help the tears that began to well up in her eyes at the sight of Emily so blissfully happy. A lot of people would say that it was simply the lure of a true flesh and blood prince that made her so happy, but Elizabeth knows better. She knows better than anyone what the two of them had to go through to get to this point. It was nothing short of a miracle that they were able to get to this day.

"Oh, please don't start." Emily comments softly, snatching a napkin from the vanity before handing it to her. "If you start crying, I'll start crying, and then we'll both be a total mess."

"Please." she scoffs, dabbing away her tears before placing her hands on Emily's shoulders. "You're way too beautiful to ever be a mess. Especially not tonight of all nights."

"You see?" Emily turns in her chair to face Elizabeth. "Was that so hard?"

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth looks at her curiously, finding the familiar gleam shining through Emily's eyes. "Don't start."

"You're so amazing, Liz. Not to mention beautiful." Emily points out bluntly. "If you'd just let others see that..."

"What's with the air at weddings?" Elizabeth counters with slight irritation, hating that her love life is constantly brought into question. "Its not against the law to be single, Em."

"No, maybe not, but it should be." Emily sighs, shaking her head as she rises to her feet. "I just hate that you've shut yourself off to any chance of a lasting relationship. Granted that things between you and Lucky didn't end well, but you can't let that keep you from giving love another chance."

"I have the Quatermaines, as crazy a bunch as they are..." Elizabeth smiles softly, knowing that her friend's heart was in the right place, unable to fault her for that. "I have you, Nik, and AJ...I have all I need."

"You deserve to have what I have with Nik." she says with such conviction that Elizabeth found it hard to tell her to stay out of it. "After all you've done for both of us, is it so wrong to want you to have that?"

"Its not wrong." she concedes, shaking her head. "But if I do open myself up, it has to be when its right for me."

"I know, I know." Emily laughs softly, retaking her place on the chair to allow Elizabeth to finish her hair. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

"I love you for always trying to take care of me. Lord knows that its more than I'll ever get from my family."

"But?"

"But sometimes you just have to learn to leave well enough alone." Elizabeth finishes her little lecture before putting the last touches on Emily's hair. "I'll find someone to share my life with eventually."

"When the time's right?"

"Yeah." she laughs softly. "When the time's right."

A look plays through Elizabeth's eyes that has Emily more than a little curious, but she wouldn't call her out on it, not just yet anyway. In all the time that she has brought up the topic of opening herself up to someone, this is the most receptive that Elizabeth has ever been and that made Emily more than a little curious about the sudden shift in her friend's standing on lasting relationships. Of one thing she's almost certain on, it had nothing to do with the "air" of the wedding. No, this was definitely something else.

"I should head downstairs before Nik sends a search party to look for me." Emily says softly, wrapping her arms around Elizabeth for a moment. "Thank you for everything, Liz. You're truly the most amazing friend a girl could ever ask for."

"Ditto." she whispers, giving her a slight squeeze before releasing her. "Go ahead and go down. I'm just gonna stay up here for a little while and clear up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Elizabeth assures, still at awe of Emily in all her wedded bliss. "I'll be down in a little bit."

"Okay."

Leaving Elizabeth to her own accord, Emily makes her way downstairs to find her husband, still finding it a little strange to think of herself as a wife, but a good kind of strange. After all they had to do in order to make it to their wedding day, like most relationships in Port Charles, she was just glad to finally see her wedding day.

Of course, her search for her husband is put on the back burner when she notices her brothers standing toe to toe. Wasn't much of a surprise, but it did peak her curiosity since both of them promised to be on their best behavior. She even made AJ promise to avoid Jason if he couldn't act civil, not wanting anyone to do anything to send Jason running from the reception.

"She's not made for your world." AJ's voice holds a mixture of anger and reasoning. "Stay away from her."

"She came up to me." Jason finds himself saying, not entirely sure why he was even entertaining his _brother_. "As for staying away from her...well, that's up to her, isn't it?"

"Oh, don't pull that crap with me!" he snaps, growing tired of his brother's pathetic code of letting everyone make their own choices. "I care about her and I don't want her hurt because of you."

"Her who?" Emily decides to step in, curious about the conversation at hand. "What's going on over here?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about." AJ says through gritted teeth, his eyes still focused on Jason. "For once in your life, listen to me and back off."

"What was that about?" Emily questions when AJ just storms away, clearly not happy with Jason.

"It doesn't matter." Jason turns to look at her once AJ was out of sight. "I'm gonna head out, okay?"

"Because of him?"

"No. For once, AJ has nothing to do with it." Jason leans down, kissing her cheek. "I just have some things to handle."

"Okay." Emily could see that it was more than that, but she won't push further. "Thank you, again, for coming."

"Call me when you get back from your honeymoon, okay?" Jason smiles softly, thankful that she didn't ask anymore questions, knowing that she had a few that she'd love to voice. "We'll have lunch or something."

"Sounds like a plan."

Just like that, her brother slowly moves through the crowded ballroom, making his way through the double doors. Jason wanted to stay longer, but he knew that AJ wouldn't stay at bay for much longer, not even for Emily, and he didn't want to ruin her wedding reception. She deserved to enjoy this night, to enjoy the fact that she got married, and he wanted that for her.

"Leaving?" Elizabeth voice stops him from walking out the door, turning to find her standing on the stairs.

"Yeah." he admits, watching as she slowly makes her way over to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you and AJ have something going on with each other?"

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"I just don't want any misunderstandings." Jason says simply, meeting her eyes as she stands before him. "If there's something going on between the two of you, I don't want to be put in the middle."

"There's nothing going on with me and AJ." she says with conviction, sensing that he was actually serious. "We're just really good friends. That's all."

"Okay." Jason had to admit that he was thankful for that much. It would be weird for him to be interested in someone that was interested in his brother. "I'll pick you up later for that ride then."

"Well, since you insist." Elizabeth smirks, unable to believe the feelings that he elicits from her. "Wouldn't want to hurt your feelings by saying no."

"I'll be back at ten." he shakes his head, a slight smile gracing his lips, finding her increasingly intriguing. "Be ready."

Standing in the doorway as he makes his way out of the house, Elizabeth had to admit that she was truly looking forward to the implication that their conversation had created. Watching as he straddles his bike, she lifts her hand in a slight wave when he looks back at her.

Even with the thumping music coming from the ballroom and the many voices that fill the air, the only thing she could focus on was his deep blue eyes. Unable to resist imagining herself on the back of his bike with him. He meets her gaze for a moment longer before starting up his bike and taking off, making her wish that ten o'clock was only a few minutes away.

"Liz, you going somewhere?" Emily's voice calls from the double doors.

"Um, no." Elizabeth shuts the door, shaking her head at herself. "Just getting some fresh air."

"Okay, well, come on." Emily could see that look she had seen earlier intensify within Elizabeth's eyes, but still she wouldn't comment on it. "We're cutting the cake."

"Why didn't you say so?" Elizabeth links her arm with her best friend, allowing her to guide her back to the party. "Wouldn't want to miss that, now, would I?"

Glancing back at the front door for a moment as they walk through the double doors, Elizabeth smiles inwardly before turning her attention to the newly wed beside her. From now until ten o'clock, her entire attention will be focused on her best friends, making sure that this was a night to remember for them. Then, once they were out of the house and on their way to their honeymoon, Elizabeth will work on making this a night she'll never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

_Every once in a while someone comes into your life and you'll wonder how you ever lived without them. That's love._

Everyone gathers outside for the traditional newly weds send off, all happy to see that the two have finally taken the plunge and found their balance in life, hoping that the two can remain as happy as they are in that moment. Happiness in Port Charles is becoming such a rare thing to come by and seeing a happy couple tends to raise hope for everyone else.

"When we get back from Greece, you and I are gonna have a girls' night out, okay?" Emily wraps her arms around Elizabeth. "Just the two of us."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth admits, fighting back her tears as she holds tight to her best friend. "I'm really happy for you, Em."

"I know." Emily assures, pulling away to look at her. "Maybe someday soon, I'll be able to be happy for you, too?"

"Enjoy your honeymoon." Elizabeth says with a shake of her head, knowing that her friend wasn't about to change anytime soon. "I'll see you when you get back."

Walking back into the house, giving the rest of the family their chance to say goodbye, Elizabeth starts to clear up some of the trash. Yes, the Quartermaines have hired a cleaning company to clear up after the reception, they wouldn't be the Quatermaines if they didn't, but it was something to do to pass the time.

"Need a hand?" AJ questions from the doorway as he leans against the doorjamb. "You know, we did hire people for this, right?"

"I know that." she says simply, swiping some trash off the table and into the bag. "Just like you know that I like to keep my hands busy."

"Right." he chuckles, picking up a couple empty beer bottles and tossing it into her trash bag. "You know what? Why don't we get out of here? Since Em is safe and sound on her way to her honeymoon, why don't we go to Jake's or something? It could be fun."

"You want to go to Jake's?" Elizabeth looks at him skeptically, surprised at his willingness to go to local bar. "Didn't you refer to it as the ugliest place in all of Port Charles?"

"True." AJ concedes, shaking his head. "But you like it and I figured it'd be nice to just hangout."

"As tempting as that sounds, AJ, I've already made plans." Elizabeth finally admits after a long moment, confused by his insistence, knowing exactly how much he hates Jake's. "Maybe another time, okay?"

"What plans?" he questions with a tilt of his head, truly confused. "Earlier today you said you didn't have any plans past Emily's wedding and reception."

"Well, father, I made plans." Elizabeth laughs softly, tying up the trash bag before setting it by the wall. "Relax, AJ. Its not like I'm planning to rob a bank or something."

"Good to know." he replies plainly, meeting her eyes. "What plans did you make?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Policing my life." Elizabeth shakes her head. "You don't see me asking you what you're doing every minute of every day do you?"

"No, but..."

"If you must know, Jason's taking me riding on his bike." Elizabeth watches as a flash of irritation and anger passes through his eyes. "He'll be here in a little while."

"You can't be serious." AJ stared into her eyes, finding that she was completely serious about her plans. "Jason's not someone you should be spending time with! I know you like taking risks and pushing the limits, but this is not a risk you want to be taking. Trust me!"

"Spending time with Jason isn't about taking a risk." Elizabeth sighs, knowing what he was getting at. "If nothing else, he intrigues me."

"You can't be serious." he looks at her disbelievingly, unable to grasp her logic. "You're willing to risk your life because he 'intrigues' you?"

"Pretty much." she smirks, walking over to stand beside him, placing one hand on his arm. "I know you may not trust Jason, but you should trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"I wish that were true." he sighs, meeting her eyes and hoping he's portraying his distaste in her doing this. "You have no idea what kind of hell my brother's life will bring down on you."

"Goodnight, AJ." she drops her hand to her side, knowing that his opinion about this wouldn't change. "Don't wait up."

"Elizabeth, please." he pleads as a last-ditch effort for the night. "Don't do this."

Smiling softly, she shakes her head before walking out of the ballroom, intending on going upstairs to her bedroom to get ready for her night with Jason. She felt bad for how AJ was taking it, but she knew that there was no way for her to change his mind about Jason. The distance between the two brothers stretches the length of the grand canyon, a distance she couldn't even begin to mend. Not tonight, at least.

It wasn't long before the sound of a motorcycle could be heard through the still night air, bringing a scowl to AJ's face and a smile to Elizabeth's. Quickly descending the stairs, she rushes to the door, pulling it open before anyone else could answer it. It was hard enough to explain to AJ what she was doing. Explaining it to the rest of the family just wasn't something she was feeling up to at the moment.

"You ready?" he asks her, his eyes trailing the length of her body before resting on her eyes.

"What do you think?" she arches her eyebrow teasingly, tilting her head slightly. "Do I look ready to you?"

"Almost." he says, holding up a leather jacket. "Put this on."

"I have a jacket."

"Yeah, but this will keep you warmer than your jacket." he counters with ease. "Its new, if that's what you're worried about."

Letting the thought sink in that he actually bought her a leather jacket to keep her warm during their ride, Elizabeth slowly shrugs out of her jacket, tossing it down by the door before allowing him to help her into the leather jacket. In the back of her mind, she allows herself to be amazed at the fact that it fit perfectly, a true example of how good he is with details.

"Am I ready now?" she questions on a whisper, realizing just how close turning around had brought her to him.

"Yeah." he smiles slightly, staring down into her light blue eyes. "Now you're ready."

Without another word spoken, Jason slips his hand into hers before guiding her towards his bike. While he focuses on making sure she understands what to do while they're riding, a certain brother of his remains by the window, watching the two as they prepare to head off for their ride. Using whatever strength he possessed to not walk out there and confront Jason.

With the roar of the engine, Elizabeth could tell that this was going to be one hell of a ride, just by the way being on the back of the bike made her feel. Her arms wrapped around Jason's abdomen, she braces herself for her first motorcycle ride as he kicks the bike off its stand and takes off into the night. A sudden intense feeling spreads through her, a feeling that could only be described in one word. Freedom.


	4. Chapter 4

_Every once in a while someone comes into your life and you'll wonder how you ever lived without them. That's love._

The wind blows through her hair swiftly, sending it into a dancing frenzy behind her, causing her to toss her head back into its breezy embrace. The faster the ride through the deserted back roads of Port Charles, the more it felt like the world around them was melting away. From the feelings surging through her, the blurry scenery around them, and the roaring of the engine, Elizabeth felt the closest thing to pure bliss than she's ever felt before.

Driving faster and faster, Jason couldn't explain it, but he could swear that he could actually feel her laughter as he hit every sharp turn on the winding road. It was a mixture of screaming and laughter, something he had never heard before, but found that it was an addicting sound to hear. With her body so close to his, it was like her laughter vibrated through her, making him feel it as it escaped her.

Pulling up near the bridge over Black Stone Canyon, Jason kills the engine before putting the bike on its stand, holding out his hand to help her dismount the bike soon after. As she dismounts, their eyes meet, an emotion flooding her eyes that had him questioning the reason behind the look. The emotion lingered for a moment before vanishing behind her blue eyes, a tactic that he was used to.

Whenever an emotion was too intense or just incomprehensible to him, Jason would throw up this wall, his eyes turning completely blank. It was different with her, though, that much he could tell. She may try to hide her deepest emotions, but she still allows other forms of emotion to shine through at the same time. A feat that had him at awe of her.

As she stands in the middle of the bridge, making a small turn as she takes in the world around her, Jason swore he could see her entire face just light up. The emotion he had seen before wasn't found within her eyes, but it might as well have been with the expression that has graced her face. It was an expression he had seen only once before. An expression of coming alive.

"Is this what its like after every ride?" she finds herself asking aloud as her eyes turn to the stars. "Everything is so vivid...so vibrant. It almost feels like I'm seeing the world for the very first time."

"That would be the adrenaline." he voices, walking over to her, prompting her to look away from the stars. "It makes everything seem more lively."

"Sure. That could be it." she says with a shrug of her shoulders, leading him to see that she didn't really believe that, her eyes turning back to the sky. "Whatever it is, its amazing. Its like I can almost reach out and touch the stars if I tried."

"Maybe." he concedes, moving to stand beside her, eliciting a soft smile to grace her lips. "Doesn't change the fact that the stars are still far out of reach."

"I know that, mister technical." she laughs softly, meeting his eyes before continuing. "But a girl can dream, right?"

"Sure." he replies, seeing a light in her eyes that he wouldn't dare extinguish, not in this lifetime. "Dreaming never hurt anyone."

"Exactly." she says after a moment, a look having flashed through his eyes that had her curious. "It never hurts to dream."

Taking a few steps back, Jason slides his hands into the pockets of his jacket, simply watching as she stares up at the sky, captivated by the expression playing on her face. If he hadn't expected it before, he sure expects in now. Elizabeth's a type of woman he has yet to come across before, a type of woman that had more layers than his best friends, Sonny Corinthos and Carly Robert's wedding cake. Suffice to say that there was more to this woman than met the eye.

Like most moments in Jason's life, it is disrupted by the sound of his cellphone ringing, prompting him to pull it out of his pocket. Normally it wouldn't bug him, knowing that he had a job to do, a job that kept the people he loved alive, but tonight...as he stands there with her...yeah, it bugs him.

"Yeah?" he answers, meeting her eyes when she turns to look at him, apology written on his face. "No, I'll handle it. Give me half an hour."

Ending the call abruptly, he shoves the offending piece of technology into his pocket, watching as the glow slowly drains from Elizabeth's face. A flash of emotion passes through her eyes in that moment, yet another emotion that he was familiar with, sadness. He wished that they could go back to the moment before his phone rang, but that wasn't possible.

"I guess this is where the dream ends, huh?" she goes for light humor, the mask over her eyes taking place. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

"It doesn't have to end." he counters, walking over to stand in front of her. "There's always tomorrow."

"Oh, really now?" she smirks, tilting her head up to look at him. "Tomorrow?"

"Sure." he shrugs, a playful smile tugging at his lips. "You never know, right?"

"I've heard of crazier things." she replies, laughter playing into her eyes, making it almost impossible to look away. "Tomorrow it is then."

"Okay." he takes a deep breath, slipping his hand into hers. "Come on, lets get you home."

Walking the distance to the bike, Jason helps her secure the helmet on her head before they take off into the night, once again. Her arms wrapped around him, her head laying against his back, Elizabeth could have sworn she heard Emily's voice in her head, telling her to take the chance. Telling her that being afraid of something wasn't a good enough reason to avoid it.

Arriving back at the house, he pulls them up right at the front door, slowly dismounting it once she was safely on solid ground. For a moment, they stand there looking at each other, both not wanting it to end, but knowing it had to. Slowly but surely, their feet move in the direction of the door, of goodbye.

"As cliche as this may sound...I had a really great time with you tonight." Elizabeth voices, standing in front of him, swearing that she could feel those dang butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"I had a great time, too." he says softly, reaching up to gently tuck away her bangs. "You should get inside."

"Yeah...I guess I should."

Turning towards the door, Elizabeth slips the key into the lock, preparing to walk inside. Standing beside her, he couldn't help the feeling that this was his chance, to truly express his intent in taking her out riding. Placing a hand in the hook of her arm, prompting her to look at him, Jason uses his other hand to grip the side of her neck.

Waiting long enough for her to understand what he was about to do, he closes the distance between them, claiming her lips swiftly. In that moment he felt her gasp against his lips, solidifying his assumption that she had felt something to, that it wasn't just in his head. The kiss is slow, soft, simply laying the ground work for what he intended for her in the future.

"Wha...what was that for?" she whispers, her eyes still closed as she tries to grasp that it was real, that he really just kissed her. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I'll be seeing you around, Elizabeth." he uses her words, prompting her to meet his eyes. "Sweet dreams."

Watching as he walks down to his bike, straddling it with ease before kicking it off its stand, Elizabeth waits long enough for him to ride through the estate gates before she makes her way inside. That goofy grin, she had seen so many times on Emily's face, finds its way onto her face, making her wonder if it would ever go away. If this was anything like it was with Emily, she highly doubts it will.

Making her way up to her bedroom, she kicks her shoes off by the door before falling into bed, knowing that sleep will come swiftly tonight. As drained as she feels, her body a little achy from the long ride, sleep was inevitable. Of course, laying in a luxurious bed didn't hurt any. A smile on her face as she snuggles into her bed, the last thoughts to enter her mind before the fatigue wins are thoughts of tomorrow and how she couldn't wait until it was there.

Across town, as she lays in bed fast asleep, Jason is pulling up to the main warehouse of his business, needing to handle a few things before the inevitable police raid set for the next morning. He knows that things like this came with the territory, but he really wishes they'd just give up. They never get anything, why keep trying?

"Hey, man." Francis, one of the more seasoned guards, greet him near the storage unit. "What took you so long?"

"I got held up." Jason says simply, Elizabeth's face flashing through his mind for a moment. "Lets get to work."


	5. Chapter 5

_Every once in a while someone comes into your life and you'll wonder how you ever lived without them. That's love._

Waking to the buzzing sound of his alarm clock that sits on his bedside table, Jason groans as he realizes what lays in store for him, a hell of a lot of quality time with the Port Charles police department. More specifically, Detective Taggert, the true bane of his existence. Jason didn't put much effort into hating anything, but he makes an exception when it comes to the cops.

Running one hand down his face, knowing he couldn't waste anymore time in bed, Jason forces his legs to swing over the side of the bed, pushing himself up into a sitting position. It would take him a few more moments, a little bit of self convincing, but sure enough he makes it to his feet and into the shower, going through the motions of getting ready. He had to go over the warehouse one last time before the "surprise" raid takes place.

"Yeah?" Jason answers his cellphone after securing his gun at the small of his back. "I'm on my way now."

"Well, you better make it fast." Francis pushes insistently. "The raid's going down sooner than we expected."

"Cooper?"

"No, nothing to do with Coop." he denies, defending the young man by saying that he was the one that called earlier that morning. "An anonymous tip was called in last night. Taggert will have his men at the warehouse in an hour."

"Did you say last night?" maybe it was or maybe it wasn't just a coincidence, but Jason had an itching feeling he knew exactly who made that anonymous call. "Have Stan run a trace on the anonymous tip."

"What for?"

"Just do it." Jason snaps before schooling his temper. "Then I want ever able body going over that place from top to bottom. I don't care if you have to pull people out of bed, everyone's top priority is that warehouse and making sure that this goes over smoothly. I'll be there in five."

Ending the call abruptly, he makes his way out of the penthouse, all but slamming the door shut behind him. This was the absolute last problem that he needed right now. If the trace on the anonymous call turns up the caller he expects it to be, Jason will make sure that it never happened again. It was one thing to attack him, another thing entirely to attack the business...a definite death sentence in his boss's eyes.

Riding the elevator down to the lobby, he orders a couple of the men that are there to head over to the warehouse and report to Francis. Once they are on their way, Jason walks out to his motorcycle, straddling it and taking off to the main warehouse. He had sworn to Sonny that he had this handled and he wasn't about to be made a liar. No way in hell.

* * *

Slipping into her comfortable cotton robe, Elizabeth makes her way downstairs for breakfast, not at all surprised to hear the usual back and forth between the family. With a soft smile and a simple shake of her head, she walks through the doorway, finding everyone's attention diverting to her. Good mornings are exchanged before everyone goes back to their usual bickering, leaving her to make her breakfast in peace.

"I give you a week." AJ says from beside her, causing her to look at him in confusion.

"Excuse me?" she voices, uncertain of what he meant exactly. "You give me a week for what?"

"To run for the hills." he says with amusement. "I mean, now that Emily isn't staying here anymore..."

"I think you got that backwards." Elizabeth laughs, scooping some handmade grape jam onto her toast. "Without Emily to play the ref, Edward will have you running from the house in under a week."

"Is that so?" he arches his eyebrow at her, almost daringly. "Care to make a bet?"

"No thanks." she shakes her head, taking a bowl of fresh fruit before making her way to the table. "I don't make bets I know I'll win."

"Isn't that the point?" he counters with ease. "To win."

"I like a challenge." she says simply, placing the napkin on her lap. "There's no point to a bet if there's no chance in losing. That's why it's called gambling and not free money."

"Whatever you say." he shrugs, plopping down with his own plate of food, a look passing through his eyes that had her more than curious. "Cook surely outdone herself today."

"What's up with you?" Elizabeth questions after a long moment of observing him.

"What do you mean?"

"You look almost cheerful." she replies, truly confused by his expression. "Do you know something I don't?"

"What? Can't a guy just be in a good mood without suspicion?" he counters, a smirk playing at his lips. "Its a good day."

"If you say so." she says with a shake of her head, deciding that she probably didn't want to know what has brought on his good mood. "Anyway, I'm gonna need a ride to work. My car completely gave out yesterday."

"No surprise there." he chuckles. "The thing was a rust bucket. I'm surprised it survived this long."

"Don't talk about my car like that. She's a classic." Elizabeth says firmly. "Once Richard gets the parts, she'll be up and running in no time."

"I can't believe you're seriously intending on keeping that thing." he sighs, having known that there was no way that she'd ever part with the vehicle, even saying so on occasion. "You have the means to get a new car, you know?"

"I don't care how much money I have to put into my car, AJ." she says with complete conviction. "I'll never part with it."

"Fine, fine." AJ shrugs, giving up the battle, wishing that he knew why she was so attached to the damn thing. "You win. Forget I said anything."

Finishing off her breakfast, Elizabeth makes her way back upstairs to her bedroom to get ready for work. After juggling both her work and Emily's wedding preparations, Elizabeth's truly looking forward to falling back into her normal routine again. Work was hard enough as is without stressing about all the little details of Emily's wedding. As happy as she is for her friends, she's glad that it was finally over and done with. They can live happily ever after while she returns back to her life.

* * *

The main warehouse is the busiest it has ever been as Jason orders his men to search every single inch of the place. It didn't matter how crazy it may have seemed, if something could be hidden there, Jason had them search it. There was no way that the police would move up their raid unless they actually had something worth finding.

The minutes kept ticking on by, but still nothing. With their hour almost up, Francis tried to tell him that maybe it was exactly what it looked like, someone having seen them clearing out and passing the tip along. That would have been plausible if Jason believed in coincidences. Too bad he didn't. In his line of work, believing in coincidences was just a surefire way to get killed or imprisoned.

Looking around, he takes a deep breath to calm himself, they have mere minutes before the police surround the place, he needs to regain control. This wasn't the first time that the police have raided their place, he's used to them poking their noses where it didn't belong, so he just had to focus. The men have searched, but they are searching in places that someone in the business would hide something to do a frame up.

"Francis!" Jason shouts, pointing to the fixture by the empty crates. "There! Check between the fallen crates."

"Johnny." Francis gestures for his friend to help him. "Lift on three."

Jogging over to him, Johnny, another seasoned guard, prepares to help his friend lift the crate. Nestled between the crates, just under the fixture, was a package of some kind. It wasn't one of theirs, obviously, which only begged the question of whose was it. Jogging over to him, Johnny hands over the package just as the sirens fill the air.

"Show time." Johnny mutters, a slight smirk on his face as he hears the sound of car doors slamming outside.

"Handle things down here." Jason says, glancing at the door. "I'll be right back down once I lock this up."

"Don't worry." Johnny shrugs, nudging Francis, who walked over to stand beside him. "We got this."

"Make sure he doesn't get himself arrested." Jason says to Francis with a shake of his before walking up the steps to the office, thankful that they had installed a floor safe a week ago that's not part of the blue prints.

"Make sure he doesn't get himself arrested." Johnny mocks childishly, turning to look at Francis. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it, kid. I won't even touch that topic with a ten foot pole." Francis laughs, hearing the pounding on the door. "Come on. We've got pigs to entertain."

While the two guards let in the police, playing the dutiful workers and fighting the search enough to make it believable, Jason locks himself inside the office upstairs. Counting the paces until he gets to the spot where they had placed the floor safe, he quickly removes the floor covering before unlocking the reinforced titanium floor safe. He'll deal with whatever is in that package later, right now he has the police to deal with.

"Hey, Anger Boy!" Taggert greets him in his usual condescending way, as if Jason's bothered by the nickname. After all these years and he still believes that his little tactic works. "Looks like the party can really start now."

"Francis." Jason calls to him. "You have the warrant?"

"Yeah, its right here." Francis walks over to him, handing over the warrant. "Seems legit."

"For the mentally impaired, yes, it is legit." Taggert smirks, standing in front of them like a warden. "One hundred percent legal."

"This only covers the main part of the warehouse." Jason states, handing back the warrant. "So, I suggest you tell your men to stay away from that staircase. Unless you want this entire search to be thrown out on a technicality, detective."

"The main part of the warehouse is all I need." Taggert waves for his men to move from the staircase. "And once we have something, Anger Boy, I'll get a warrant for that office, too."

"You're not gonna find anything." Jason says with complete confidence that elicits a flash of wariness to shine through the detective's eyes. "But if you want to waste the tax payers' money, go right ahead."

Watching Taggert throughout the raid, Jason catches the detective glancing at the stack of crates, not really good at the whole subtle glances. With that fact in play, he was sold on the theory that the police moving up their raid wasn't a coincidence. Someone called Taggert and assured him that something would be there to find. There was once a time that Jason believed Taggert wouldn't stoop to doing a frame up, but obviously the man has grown desperate.

It would be hours before they finally search the fallen crates for the package that they their little tip had assured would be there. Of course, seeing as it wasn't there anymore, the look on Taggert's face was one worthy of a photograph. Though these raids are a complete waste of his time, Jason always seems to find amusement in the expressions that the cops have when they don't find anything. Especially Taggert.

"I don't know how you did, boy, but one of these days you won't be so lucky." Taggert states through gritted teeth. "I will find that silver bullet to take you down."

"Sure." Jason says simply. "Till then, you and your men know the way out. I have a business to run."


	6. Chapter 6

_Every once in a while someone comes into your life and you'll wonder how you ever lived without them. That's love._

The cops long since vacating the premises, Jason stands with Johnny and Francis in his office, the package sitting on the table. Their entire day has been thrown for a loop, all because of this stupid package, making them wonder just what was inside. Taggert's smug expression had definitely peaked Jason's interest in the unknown package.

"Holy hell, batman." Johnny exclaims as Jason dumps the contents onto the table. "Is that what I think that is?"

"Yeah." Francis stares at the diamond in pure shock. "But...how is that even possible?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Jason shoves the diamond along with the cash back into the package. "Get this place back into working order."

Shoving the package into the pocket of his jacket, Jason makes his way out of the warehouse, anger seething through him. He had suspected it from the moment that Francis told him when the call had came into the police station, but receiving the confirmation from Stan just proved to elevate his anger.

Making a stop at Sonny's to inform his boss about the situation while handing over the package, Jason waits for him to approve of his plans before leaving to handle AJ. Enough was enough. For years he has ignored his brother's constant badgering and degrading for the sake of their sister, but no more. He has pushed things too far and now its Jason's turn to push back.

"Mr. Morgan, are you sure this is what you want?" Eric, the port supervisor, questions him with curiosity. "Normally you want to stray away from the media. Especially with the new development that's getting finalized in the morning."

"I'm sure." his voice holds complete conviction, showing a firm seriousness through his eyes. "Do it as soon as I leave. Make it big and make it loud."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Morgan." Eric voices respectfully, watching as he rises to his feet. "It'll be the biggest one we've ever pulled off, I assure you."

"Good." Jason states. "Get it done."

Tossing the envelope of checks onto the desk, Jason makes his way out of the office, the first step in his plans taken care of. Once the supervisor pulls this off, he'll be able to put the next part into motion, thanks to Sonny. Normally his friend would be the one to go to the board meetings at the Quatermaines when the mood struck, but tonight Jason's taking that honor. Suffice to say that it will be a board meeting AJ won't soon forget.

* * *

Feet aching, Elizabeth plops down in the local diner for lunch, praying that her car will be up and running soon. Exercising was one thing, but if she has to walk to the diner to have lunch every day, suffice to say that she won't be a happy woman. Waving over the waitress, she places her order before practically downing the entire glass of sweet tea that was place in front of her.

"Hey." AJ greets her as he walks through the door. "Why didn't you call? I would have picked you up."

"It makes the food taste better this way." she counters, kicking out the chair from under the table. "Things always do when you have to work for it."

"Uh-huh." he chuckles, shrugging out of his coat before sitting down. "Sure."

Again that look passes through his eyes, causing her to become more than a little curious, knowing that something was definitely up. Letting the conversation drop there, Elizabeth digs into her food as he places his order, seriously relishing in every bite. She worked damn hard to get to something eatable, she wasn't about to just devour it in a couple minutes.

By the time she was done eating, Elizabeth felt her body relaxing, now that she has finally taken the time to fuel up. Like many days when she has to work, her lunch hour has come closer to the end of her shift that the beginning. Only in Port Charles, she surmises, does that actually happen. Ordering a cup of her favorite tea to go, she rises to her feet.

"Need a ride back?" AJ asks her, causing her to smile softly as his thoughtfulness. "I've got time."

"That's okay." she assures, paying for her bill. "I'm actually looking forward to the walk."

"You sure?" he pushes further, taking her place to pay for his bill. "I really don't mind."

"I know you don't." she knows that he doesn't like it when she insists on being independent, but that's just who she is. "But I'll be okay."

Taking her cup of tea, Elizabeth allows AJ to walk her out of the diner before they go her separate ways. Overall, it was a beautiful day out, the sun is shining and there's a cool breeze blowing through town. She wasn't sure what made her do it, but before she knew it, she found herself walking down the steps to the docks. She still had some time to kill before she had to get back to work and she couldn't resist the temptation of sitting by the water.

* * *

Getting back to the warehouse to check in on how things were going while he still had time to kill, Jason was pleased to find that everything was back to the way it was before the raid. Finding the two guards he had put in charge, he's given the summed up version on how things were while he was out.

"So, who was the snitch?" Johnny questioned with curiosity, truly interested in knowing who would soon be taking residence in the pine barrens.

"Don't worry about it." Jason says plainly. "Its being handled."

"Handled, handled?" Johnny questions further, arching his eyebrow slightly. "Or Mary Poppins handled?"

"He said its being handled." Francis smacks the back of his friend's head. "Come on, lets go check on things before we start sending people home."

"Geez." Johnny rubs the back of his head soothingly. "Not need to be harsh."

Shaking his head at the two, he had to admit that the two sounded like an old married couple, something that comes from all the years that they've been partners. Like he and Sonny, the two have a long standing friendship, one that has given each the liberty to be open and comfortable with the other.

Knowing things were in good hands for the time being, he slowly makes his way back out of the warehouse, wanting to check the perimeter for anything that may have been overlooked. Though he and Sonny have worked hard enough to ensure they were never blindsided by the police or the DA, he still won't let their guard drop.

Halfway through his perimeter search, however, his eyes are diverted to the docks, finding someone dangling their feet off the side and into the water. For a moment, he was about to write the person off as just a random local, but then his eyes focused and a certain level of surprise flows through him.

"Elizabeth?" he voices when he gets to her, taking in her attire.

"Jason." she smiles slightly, looking up at him. "You can sit down if you want."

"Um, yeah, okay." he still couldn't wrap his head around her clothing of choice. "A nurse, huh?"

"Yeah...a nurse." she laughs softly at his expression, having gained that reaction from a lot of people. "Probably not what you would have guessed, right?"

"Honestly?" he gives her a look over once more before shaking his head. "No, its not what I would have guessed."

"Me neither." she admits, slowly swinging her legs back and forth, relaxing as her feet moves through the water. "Believe it or not, it was the last job I ever wanted."

"Let me guess, the Quatermaines got to you, right?" he goes for light humor, being granted a soft laugh for his efforts. "They went on and on about the perks of the medical field until you gave in."

"That does sound like something they'd do." she admits, seeing as that's exactly what they tried to do. "But no. I realized that in order to have the career I wanted, I had to have money to get started."

"So you chose nursing?"

"It was practical." she says with a shrug. "With a little help from the Quartermaines, I was able to enter the nursing program and the rest is pretty much history."

"There's more to it, though, isn't there?" he finds himself asking after an emotion flashes through her eyes, a look that told him there was more to the story than just that.

"It may or may not have been a way to stick it to my grandmother." she laughs softly, amazed that he could read her so easily. "My Gram, much like my parents, believed that I wouldn't amount to much. When I told her I was thinking about becoming a nurse, she all but laughed in my face. Going on and on about how nursing was for dedicated people with focus and devotion to the field. Apparently, everything I wasn't."

She tries to make it seem like it was just another thing she had to live with, but he could see through that. Jason couldn't explain how, but he could see through the mask she puts up, right through to the truth behind her words. She hurts for the lack of faith her family has in her, which is probably the reason she takes up with the Quatermaines. As crazy a bunch as they are, they still have that element of family among them.

"Anyway..." she laughs nervously, glancing at her watch before moving to put her shoes back on. "I should be getting back to work."

"You're walking?"

"Uh, yeah, my car's in the shop." she admits sadly. "I don't mind walking, though. Its a beautiful day out."

"Would you like some company?" he finds himself asking, unable to resist the temptation of spending a little more time with her.

"I would, actually." she smiles softly, meeting his eyes for a moment. "You know...since you're so insistent."

"Sure." he chuckles, shaking his head at her, finding humor as her natural defense tactic. "Come on, lets get you to work."


	7. Chapter 7

_Every once in a while someone comes into your life and you'll wonder how you ever lived without them. That's love._

Comfortable silence falls over them as they walk the distance to the hospital, a kind of comfort that both found to be quite surprising. Technically they're strangers, familiar strangers, but still strangers. To be so comfortable with each other after only meeting a day ago, they both had to admit that it was strange, but completely welcomed.

Arriving at the hospital, Jason rides with her on the elevator, all the way up to her floor. She wanted to tell him that he didn't need to do that. That walking her to the front doors of the hospital was good enough, that she appreciated it, but she really didn't need someone looking after her. Of course, the words don't form and her protest is all but forgotten.

"Thank you for walking with me." she voices softly as they stand by the nurses' station. "I'm sure you had better things to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I was sitting at the docks for a while and your warehouse looked the busiest I've ever seen it." Elizabeth explains, shaking her head. "I didn't pull you away from something important, did I?"

"Wasn't I the one that walked up to you?" he counters, smiling softly at her concern. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay." she replies, realizing that she probably didn't want to know if it dealt with his business. "Anyway, thanks, again."

"Sure." he voices with a smile on his face. "See you around."

"Yes, you will."

It was quick, but it still meant more than anything when he leaned over and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. Without another word, he walks towards the elevator, hitting the down button to make a simple exit. She couldn't tell you just how long she had been watching him, but as their eyes meet, before the doors close, a soft smile graces her face. Something in his eyes, the way he looks at her, feels so raw and real.

"I take it back." Kelly, the hospital's OB/GYN, comments with a smirk once the door of the elevator slide shut. "You really do know how to pick 'em. Damn, could that man be any hotter?"

"You do know that was Em's brother, right?" Elizabeth points out as she walks behind the desk.

"He's not my brother." she counters easily, laughing at the expression on Elizabeth's face. "Relax, I know when a man's off limits."

"Wha...no." she scoffs, shaking her head. "We're just friends."

"Uh-huh, sure." Kelly laughs, amazed that she could actually say that with a straight face. "Just like me and Eddie from radiology are _just friends_."

"Gross." Elizabeth feigns disgust while laughing. "Not an image I wanted to picture."

"Well, whatever you've got going on with that hunk of a man, I say more power to you." Kelly comments as she snatches up her patient's file. "Of course, I'll be more proud of you when you jump his bones."

"You're so bad."

"Only in the best of ways." Kelly laughs with her friend. "See you later, hot stuff."

"Mmhm, sure."

Shaking her head at her friend as she walks away, Elizabeth had to admit that she really did surround herself with such diverse people. While Emily sees the romantic side of relationships, Kelly focuses on the more physical, primal, sides of relationships. Of course, deep down she was a romantic at heart, but the way in for her is a nice hot romp session. Get her blood pumping that way and you're shoe in.

Elizabeth couldn't help but be amazed at her friends, how they are so sure about their love lives. About what they want out of a relationship. After everything that happened with her last boyfriend, she just can't trust herself in that department. To open herself up to that again, to let someone close enough to break her, it would be the hardest thing she'll ever do. She knows she can't let it stop her forever, but she just isn't sure if she's ready now.

As that thought settles into her mind, another thought slowly seeps its way in. Jason. Maybe, just maybe, he could be the one to pull that part out in her. As crazy a thought as it is, Elizabeth couldn't help but hope that things between them could reach that level. Right now its still new and fresh, but maybe someday soon. You never really know with these things, right?

* * *

Jason couldn't remember the last time he really took the time to just walk through town. For such a long time, his life has been on the fast lane, always one crises after another that had to dealt with. One enemy after another, one retaliation after another, in order to keep their standing in Port Charles. In order to keep everyone safe, the world had to know that their organization wasn't one to mess with.

The walk back to his bike, however, made him realize just how much he missed that. How much he had missed walking through town with no particular destination in mind, just walking to walk. He remembers doing it all the time after he woke from his coma, simply taking in the world around him, captivated by almost everything he laid eyes on.

Arriving back at his bike, Jason forces himself to bring his mind back to the situation at hand, needing to get to the board meeting. For a brief moment, he allows himself to wonder what Elizabeth would think of his plan, but he doesn't let the thought linger for long. This wasn't about her, not really. His brother might have used her as an excuse to do what he did, but what he's doing has nothing to do with her. It strictly business.

If AJ had attacked him personally, the retaliation would be completely different, but AJ chose to attack the business and that wasn't something he could deal with. If Sonny would have been the one at risk to go to prison, Jason knows that AJ wouldn't live to see another day. He was always taught that the punishment had to fit the crime. Imprisoning Sonny would be a death sentence for his friend. Ergo, death would be a suitable punishment.

As uncomfortable as prison would be for Jason, he would survive it like he has survived everything else. What AJ did didn't warrant a new burial plot in the pine barrens. Not this time, anyway. No matter how he feels about the man, Jason really hopes that his brother will learn from this and stop with the childish tactics. Right now its just a warning, but if he continues to attack Jason through the business...suffice to say that he's not liable for what he does.

"Jason?" AJ voices when Jason dismounts his bike outside of the estate, the shock on his face shining vibrantly.

"Jason." Ned, both men's cousin, greets him with a man hug. "Here for the board meeting, I presume?"

"Yeah." Jason says simply, meeting AJ's eyes before focusing on his cousin. "Has it started?"

"Just about to." Ned admits, pulling open the front door. "Come on in, I'm sure Monica will be glad to see you."

"What are you doing here?" AJ questions in a hushed tone as Jason walks past him.

"From the look on your face when I pulled up, AJ, I'm sure you know exactly what I'm doing here." Jason states in the same low tone, only more menacing. "See you in there."

An intense look of fear flashes through AJ's eyes, a look that was almost payment enough for what he did, almost. While AJ stands on the steps thinking up all the ways that his brother could retaliate for what he did, Jason follows Ned into the house to join the others for the board meeting. Like always, his presence is met with extremely mixed reactions. He didn't care this time, though, because his focus is on one Quartermaine in particular. AJ.

Before long, the ELQ board meeting is brought to order, the first to be brought to attention is old business. The usual back and forth ensues before they move on to current business. More specifically the new development that's set to begin the following morning. As Edward goes on about how the development plans are set to go forth, Jason's eyes meet with AJ's, nerves clearly hitting the Quartermaine like a ton of bricks.

"The development's not going to happen." Jason stands up, making his voice loud enough for the room to hear, cutting Edward's little speech short.

"What the hell do you mean its not happening?!" Edward bellows, having spent many hours slaving over this particular development. "You little weasel! I should have known you wouldn't hold up your end. Given your choice of employment..."

"Turn on the news." Jason cuts him off. "Any channel."

Without hesitation, Ned walks over to the television screen and turns on the news, curious to find out what his cousin was going on about. He had spoken to Jason personally about the development, he was almost certain that his cousin was all for the change, having admitted that it would be good for business and the workers.

"What's this about, son?" Alan steps forward, confused by the strike being displayed on the news. "I thought you agreed to this development."

"I did." he concedes. "But AJ made a compelling argument against it and apparently the union agrees."

"AJ, you bumbling buffoon, what have you done this time?" Edward turns his frustration to his other grandson. "This entire development was your idea! I should have known your smartness wouldn't last long!"

While the Quartermaine hurricane ensues, Jason slowly makes his exit, not caring how they handle him. The look on AJ's face when he saw what was happening in regard to his development was enough to get the message across. He was almost out the door when AJ catches up with him in the doorway. How he managed to get away from the lot of them is beyond him.

"I don't know how you got that together so quickly, but you've won, okay!" AJ snaps, anger seething through him. "You've made your point, now call it off!"

"No." Jason states, meeting his brother toe-to-toe.

"No?" he blubbers out, shock flashing through his eyes. "Why the hell not?"

"Why should I?" Jason counters, arching his eyebrow defiantly. "You tried to get me arrested and sent to prison! You really think I'd just call it off because I made my point?"

"This development will help people!" AJ bellows, glaring at his brother. "It'll help the port workers most of all!"

"You should have thought about that before you tried to send me to prison!"

"He tried to do what?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Every once in a while someone comes into your life and you'll wonder how you ever lived without them. That's love._

A simple question. Just five simple words. Of all the voices that could have voiced them, the voice behind the question sends an ice cold feeling to surge through AJ's body unlike any other voice before. In that moment, as she stared at him in pure shocked anger, AJ would do just about anything to undo this moment. A part of him wishing he had stayed inside to face his grandfather's wrath instead of facing hers.

Her eyes look at Jason, but he doesn't say anything, as per usual. Slowly her eyes travel back to him and the look that could found inside her blue eyes...if looks could kill, he'd be laying on the floor of the foyer as dead as a door nail. He tries to open his mouth to defend himself, but the words don't form. What was there to say? She heard the accusation and obviously she was still trying to wrap her mind around it.

"Tell me this is some kind of joke." Elizabeth finally voices, meeting AJ's eyes. "Tell me that I heard him wrong and that he did not just say that you tried to send him to prison."

"Elizabeth, I..." AJ tries again to speak, but no defense comes to mind. "What are you doing here?"

"That's all you have to say?" Elizabeth looks at him in disbelief. "What am I doing here? Are you even going to deny it?"

"I, uh..." AJ glances at Jason before sighing. "No. I'm not going to deny it."

"AJ, inside, now! And don't even think about going anywhere, Jason." Elizabeth snaps, catching him in the middle of turning away. "Yeah, I saw the news."

"I think I'll keep him company." AJ voices as he sees the anger burn within her eyes. "You know, to make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

"You're not funny!" she states, pointing into the house. "Get inside."

"Elizabeth..." Jason finally speaks once AJ's inside, but she cuts him off.

"We'll talk as soon as I'm done with AJ." she says simply, taking a deep breath before shaking her head. "Promise me you won't leave."

"I promise." he finally says after a moment of silence, seeing that she needed him to say the actual words. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay." she rubs her lips together for a moment. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

Walking into the house, she ignores the storm behind the closed doors of the family room, yanking AJ up the stairs before pulling him into one of the game rooms. Shutting the door firmly behind her, she turns to look at him with such vibrant disapproval. She couldn't believe he'd ever stoop this low, even with Jason.

"Why?"

"What?" he looks at her curiously.

"Why did you do it?" she elaborates, giving him an exasperated look. "Why would you try to get him sent to prison?"

"Why do you think?" AJ counters, glad that its just them, knowing that he'll be able to explain it better this way. Something he's certain she had taken into consideration. "I tried to tell you about the kind of hell his life could bring into yours."

"But this wasn't because of his life." she counters, looking at him intently. "This was because of you."

"This time, sure!" he states seriously. "But it was just an example of what could happen! Jason getting arrested isn't even the tip of the iceberg of how this can go wrong."

"I'm still not understanding your logic." she says with utter seriousness. "You want me to stay away from Jason, I get that, I really do. With that being said, it still doesn't justify you trying to send him to prison!"

"What about him, huh?" AJ tries to turn the limelight onto his brother. "He has put an indefinite stop on the development. A development that would help the port workers significantly!"

"And whose fault is that?" she counters with a stern look. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but the little stunt that Jason pulled is in retaliation to what you did, wasn't it?"

"But still..."

"But still nothing!" she snaps. "If you didn't pull your ridiculous stunt, Jason wouldn't have had a reason to retaliate! I've stood by you while you pulled the dumbest stunts known to man, but this...this is a new low, even for you. What you did could have put a lot of men in prison! That's a lot of lives that you were playing god with and that's not acceptable."

"So this is all my fault?" AJ looks at her in disbelief. "Jason almost getting sent to prison and the development falling apart...you're really going to put all the blame on me?"

"I'm gonna talk to Jason after I'm done with you." she says simply, needing her friend to realize where he's at fault. "But yes, technically, you're the one at fault."

"Its not like it worked." he points out. "Jason's still a free man and he won't even call off his retaliation."

"Why should he?" she replies with an arch of her eyebrow. "If it had worked and Jason agreed to stay away from me, do you really think you would have been able to "call it off" and get him out of prison?"

"No, but..."

"Exactly." she cuts him off. "So, why should Jason call off the protest when you wouldn't have been able to do the same had your stunt worked like his has? You didn't just slash his tires or set it up to where he got a ticket, AJ. You tried to send him to prison!"

"He would have been just fine."

"What about Emily?" Elizabeth counters after some thought. "How do you think she would feel if she had to come home to Jason being sent to prison because of you? She loves both of you so much! It would damn near kill her to have to choose between the two of you. Just because you refuse to acknowledge him as your brother, doesn't Emily doesn't and this would hurt her worse than anything ever could."

"I didn't think about that."

"Of course you didn't." she sighs, a slight smile touching her lips after a moment. "Your choices never affect just one person, AJ. Whether you like it or not, there are people that love and care about Jason. Whatever you do to him, you might as well be doing to them, as well."

"I just wanted to protect you from his life."

"I don't need protection." Elizabeth's voice no longer holds anger, softness returning to her tone. "I doubt I could actually explain why, but I want him in my life. Whatever happens because of it is on me and I'll deal with it because I refuse to walk away."

Without another word, she leaves him to his thoughts as she makes her way out of the room and back downstairs. The chaos coming from the board meeting has seemed to dial down a bit, giving her the unspoken okay to leave the house. If they were still attacking each other, she would be forced to go inside and tell them to stop fighting.

"Come on." she says, walking up to Jason, silently thanking him for staying. "Take me for a ride."

He gives her a questioning look, but he doesn't question her, simply handing her the helmet before straddling the bike. Within moments they are speeding their way out of the estate gates and taking off into the night.

Faster and faster, he drives them through the back roads of Port Charles, all the way up the winding road to the bridge over Black Stone Canyon. As the engine stops roaring through the night, they both realize just how quiet it was up there in contrast to when the bike was still on.

"I'm sorry." she voices, catching him by surprise. "I'm sorry that AJ did what he did."

"You don't have to apologize for him." he counters, watching as she simply stares up at the stars. "He's a grown man, not a child. He's responsible for his choices, not you."

"Still." she sighs, shaking her head. "He did this because of me."

"He did this because of him." Jason turns her to face him. "You're not responsible for him, no matter what reasons he gave for doing so, its not your fault."

"I just can't believe that he'd do this because I want to know you." she says softly, staring up into his eyes. "All because I want you in my life."

"It doesn't matter anymore." he says simply. "What's done is done...there's no sense in trying to analyze it."

"I wish I could do that." she points out, smiling slightly. "Just stop caring about something like that."

"But that's not you." it wasn't a question, it was fact. "And I wouldn't want you to change that because its one of the things I like about you. The way you care so much."

"You're gonna stop the protest, aren't you?" she questions after a long moment of simply staring into his eyes. "You and I both know that the development will benefit everyone involved, the workers most of all. It'll be safer for them and they'll be able to get more work done efficiently."

"If I call it off, AJ will never learn that there are consequences for his actions."

"You let me worry about him." Elizabeth counters with ease. "He may have thought up this development, but this isn't about him. This is about the workers and they deserve to have this done for them. There have been more than enough injuries on the ports of this town and enough is enough. Please, call off the protest."

"You and AJ...you're really close, huh?" he questions. "No matter what he does, you're still going to watch out for him?"

"I wouldn't say no matter what he does." she sighs before shaking his head. "Put it this way...have you ever had that one friend that comes up with the stupidest plans that never work, but they still go through with it anyway? Regardless of what they do, you just can't turn your back on them because they were there for you at a time in your life where you needed someone most?"

"Yeah...I have a friend like that."

"So you can see why its gonna take a lot before I turn my back on AJ." she replies softly. "He was there for me when I needed someone the most. I can't turn my back on that."

"Okay." he says after a long moment. "I'll call off the protest."

"Really?"

"Don't get me wrong, this isn't out of the kindness of my heart for AJ." he says seriously. "If I call this off, its for the workers. No matter how I feel about AJ, you're right, this isn't for him. The workers deserve to have a safe work environment and the development will do that."

"I know you're not doing this for me either, but...thank you." she says, a light shining through her eyes that solidifies the fact that he had made the right choice. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I wouldn't say that I wasn't doing this for you." he counters, meeting her eyes as a soft smile touches his lips. "If it were anyone else to ask me to call it off, I wouldn't have done it."

"You must really like me then." she says teasingly as she leans over, claiming his lips swiftly before he has a chance to think. "Thank you for calling it off, Jason."


	9. Chapter 9

_Every once in a while someone comes into your life and you'll wonder how you ever lived without them. That's love._

Making her way downstairs to breakfast, much like every morning, Elizabeth was suddenly overcome with a strange feeling that something was missing. Pausing at the bottom of the steps, she takes a moment to try and figure out what was off about that moment. Then it hit her, it was quite. A little too quite for a morning in the Quartermaine estate.

There was no way that everyone in the house suddenly decided to have breakfast somewhere else, Cook would have their heads for that. So, what could it be, she thought to herself as she made her way into the family room where breakfast would be set up. If the silence wasn't strange enough, the sight that greeted her when she walked into the family room sure took the cake on strange.

"What the..." she mutters, looking at everyone as they eat breakfast together, sans arguments.

"Elizabeth, my dear." Edward greets her, walking over and hugging her, yet another strange occurrence that morning. "Come, come. I had Cook set up a spot especially for you. I'm assured that these are all your favorite morning treats. If there's something you don't like, feel free to tell me and I'll have Cook whip something else up."

"Okay, seriously, did I wake up in some kind of twilight zone?" Elizabeth stops him from guiding her any further. "What's going on?"

"Sit and eat." Edward counters tenderly, gesturing to her set up. "We'll be leaving soon, but I'm sure you'll enjoy your breakfast none the less."

Eyeing him strangely, she watches as Edward returns back to his breakfast with the rest of the family. It was clear that Tracy wasn't pleased with something, probably the fact that she was most like told not to act up that morning, which made Elizabeth that much more curious. She was about to sit when AJ made his way over to her.

"You're not going to bite my head off again, are you?" AJ asks as he approaches her carefully.

"I don't know." she shrugs, eyeing him intently. "Are you about to police my life in any way?"

"No." he sighs, shaking his head. "I'm sure you're wondering what's with the sudden normality in the house."

"Yeah." she glances over at the others before looking at him. "What's up with them?"

"Jason was here earlier." AJ replies. "He made it clear that you were the reason he called off the protest."

* * *

_"Hey!" AJ shouted at his brother, stopping him from starting up his bike and leaving. "You really think this is going to work?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Acting like you're doing this for her." he scoffs. "I know what you're playing at and I'm not going to let you mess with her head like that."_

_"Unlike you, AJ, I don't play games." Jason states, standing right in front of him, toe to toe. "I tell her how it is. What she takes from it, that's her business."_

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" AJ snaps. "I don't play games with her."_

_"Sure you don't."_

_"You know what, screw you!"_

_"What's happening between me and Elizabeth is our business." Jason says plainly before meeting his eyes with a deadly glare. "And, just so we're clear on this, if you ever come after me through my business again, that's the part of me you're going to deal with, understand?"_

* * *

"Jason was here earlier?" she muses, unable to stop a small smile from gracing her lips. "I wonder why I didn't hear his bike."

"Who knows." he says plainly before shaking his head at her serious look. "What are you planning to do today?"

"I don't know." she shrugs, plopping down in front of her Quartermaine style thank you breakfast. "I was thinking about spending the day at my studio."

"Oh, okay." he replies simply, knowing that spending time at her studio was another way of saying she wanted to spend time alone. "Well, I should be heading to work. I'll call you later?"

"Sure." she shakes her head. "See you later."

While she digs into her breakfast, everyone else rises to their feet to head to the family business, undoubtedly going to decide who would be overseeing the development and other business like things to make sure that it goes smoothly. A part of her wondered where AJ fell in the business side of the development after the little stunt that Jason pulled.

"Miss Elizabeth?" Alice, the Quartermaine wrangler as she calls her, approaches her with the phone held out. "The phone's for you."

"Thanks, Alice." Elizabeth smiles softly, taking the phone before gesturing to the food. "You can have the brownies if you want. I'm already full."

"Are you sure?" Alice eyes the brownies, knowing that the Cook made excellent brownies.

"Very." she assures before making her way out of the family room. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Jason." she smiles brightly, making her way up the stairs. "I heard you were here earlier."

"Uh, yeah, you were still sleeping." he admits, gesturing for Francis to handle the men that are unloading the ship. "I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you to get up."

"Its okay." she replies, sitting on the top step. "We can always see each other later, right?"

"That's actually why I'm calling." he concedes, turning away from the job at hand to walk upstairs to his office. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Nothing important." she replies, curious as to why he was asking. "What do you have in mind?"

"I have some business to handle in Rochester." he explains. "It'll take a few hours, but then we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day. I'm not needed back here until tomorrow."

"You want me to go with you to Rochester?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Not really." she laughs softly before shaking her head. "How long will we stay there though? Just for the day or are we going to stay the night, too?"

"Whatever you want." Jason assures before a thought hits him. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. I can call you when I get back and we can plan something then."

"I didn't say no." Elizabeth points out, slowly rising to her feet. "If you want to take me to Rochester, I want to go. Just give me time to pack my stuff."

"Is an hour enough time?" he questions, grabbing a couple files before heading back downstairs. "I'm almost done here and then I'm gonna swing by my place to grab my stuff before heading to you."

"An hour's more than enough time." she admits, feeling the butterflies start up at the very thought of going out of town with him. "I'll see you when you get here."

Ending the call, Elizabeth rushes to her bedroom, more than anxious to see what this day will hold for them. Sure, a trip out of town with Jason was completely unexpected, but she couldn't help it. She loves the unexpected, she craves it, never really knowing what will be coming her way.

Never in a million years did she ever imagine she'd have feelings for Jason Morgan, of all people, yet there she was, flying on cloud nine at the thought of spending the day with him. Call her crazy, but she just couldn't help hoping that he continues to surprise her. That every day will hold something new for her with him.

* * *

After handling everything that needed to be handled in the warehouse, Jason makes his way to his penthouse, grabbing his things before being let into his best friends' penthouse across the hall. The moment he steps in the door, Carly throws herself into his arms, the usual greeting lately.

"Sonny tells me you're heading out of town." Carly blurts out immediately as the door closes behind him.

"Just for today." he replies simply, setting his bag down on the side. "I'll be back by tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Good." Carly steps away from him before meeting his eye. "Something's different about you."

"You're seeing things."

"No...something's definitely up with you." Carly comments, staring at him for a moment longer before snapping her fingers. "You got laid."

"What?" he looks at her like she lost her mind.

"Don't bother denying it." Carly scoffs, making her way to the couch. "That's the only reason you'd be glowing like that. Must have been really good sex for you to look like that."

"Leave the man alone, Carly." Sonny walks out of the kitchen, shaking Jason's hand before gesturing to the envelope on the table. "You sure you're okay with handling this? I'd send Johnny, but...you know how it is."

"I got it covered." Jason assures, grabbing the envelope before picking up his bag. "I might spend the night in Rochester. If I do, I'll check in with you tomorrow."

"Sure, sure." Sonny says simply. "Just be careful."

"I will."

Leaving the penthouse before Carly could comment further on his appearance, Jason makes his way to his bike, strapping his bag to the back before starting it up. He wasn't sure what made him call Elizabeth and ask her to go, seeing as it was a business trip, but he's glad that he did.

The mere idea of riding on his bike to and from Rochester with her, not to mention the time they'll be spending in between while they're in town, suffice to say that it was a temptation that was too good to pass up on. Whatever they happen to do while they're there, Jason knows that it'll be a day to remember.

"Hey, you." she greets him on the steps of the estate when he pulls up in front of her.

"Where's your stuff?" he questions, not failing to notice that she was wearing the jacket her bought for her.

"Right here." she says simply, turning around to show him the backpack full of her stuff, eliciting a level of surprise from him. "We're just going for the day. Its not like I'm moving there."

"Right." he shakes his head, wondering why he thought she'd be anything like Carly in the packing department. "Lets get going then."

Waiting long enough for her to straddle the bike with her helmet on, Jason starts up the bike and takes off out of the gates. Her arms slowly tighten around him, her hands resting at his bellybutton, while her body snuggles closer to him.

He wasn't sure if she knew what she was doing to him, but he sure as hell knows that he didn't want her to stop. The feelings that surge through him as she snuggles against him, the way her head rests against his back, Jason hoped that it would never end.


	10. Chapter 10

_Every once in a while someone comes into your life and you'll wonder how you ever lived without them. That's love._

Sitting in the board room as decisions are being made about the one development that he had put his heart into, AJ couldn't help but feel the strong burning taste of anger that began flooding through him when his grandfather appointed himself to oversee the entire thing from start to finish.

"I poured my entire life into planning this development." AJ snaps, glaring at the older man. "This is my project! I should be the one overseeing it."

"After your little sibling rivalry that you pulled with Jason, you're lucky you're even sitting in this room!" Edward bellowed, meeting AJ's glare with one of his own. "If not for your father, boy, you wouldn't be here right now. So, I suggest you sit there and shut that trap of yours."

"This is stupid!"

"In case you've forgotten, AJ, I'm the one footing the bill for this development." Edward states sternly. "And I will be damned if I left such a huge development in your immature hands. Now...where were we? Ah, yes, Ned...you'll be overseeing the day to day, making sure that the men have all the need and keeping the morale up where you can. You're a bright man, I'm sure you'll do just fine."

And that was the last straw for AJ, prompting him to shoot up from his seat and storm out of the board meeting, unable to stomach his grandfather being civil, much less nice, to cousin Ned. The one person in the family that his grandfather despised as much as him. Everything about that meeting was beyond ridiculous.

Bursting through his office door, he slams it such in a bout of frustration, swearing that his grandfather was the devil himself incarnate. Trying his best to calm down, he snatches up his phone and dials his best friend's number, finding that he needed to talk to her, like always, when things get like this with grandfather.

"Hey, I'm guessing that you're probably elbow deep in paint, like usual." he chuckles, unable to resist smiling at the idea of her doing what she loves so much. "Anyway, I'm gonna grab some lunch from Kelly's and I'll be right over. Try not to freak out when I knock, okay? I did call this time."

Grabbing his things, AJ heads out of the building in the direction of the local diner, knowing that a lunch with his best friend's exactly what he needs. Hopefully by the end of his lunch hour, he'll have a new perspective on how to handle the old man, something she always seems to have a knack at doing.

* * *

Pulling up to the safe house that they'd be staying in, Jason kills the engine before helping her to dismount. From the moment she was off the bike, her eyes were frozen on the place, a look on her face that confused him considerably. He wasn't sure if she liked it or not, which got to him mostly because he was so good at reading people. He just wasn't used to people who held so much emotion so vibrantly.

"So this is the place, huh?" she finally voices after a moment of taking in the place. "Seriously not what I had been expecting."

"What did you expect?" he couldn't resist asking, looking at her with true curiosity, seeing as he wasn't what she had expected either.

"Not this, that's for sure." she says simply, securing her bag on her back before following him up the pathway to the door. "I mean, in the movies, a safe house is usually really secluded and not nearly as beautiful as this place."

"Just because a place is secluded, it doesn't make it safe." Jason explains, showing her into the house. "With places like this, in the angle its in, we'd see people coming at us from a mile out and there's an exit in the basement that leads right into busiest part of town in case we need to make a quick escape."

"And if an escape isn't possible?" she questions, playing into his little lesson in safe houses.

"There are secret passages throughout the house." he explains with ease, regardless of the glimmer of humor that he found in her eyes, realizing that she was just humoring him. "Any intruder would have to have a death wish to break in here."

"On another note, this place is beautiful." Elizabeth drops her bag on the couch before glancing around. "Whoever painted this place sure knows their art."

"Why don't you pick a room and get settled in?" Jason suggests, slipping his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "When you're done, we'll have lunch, okay?"

"Sure." she shrugs, snatching up her backpack, granting him a soft smile. "Don't go disappearing on me."

"No chance of that happening."

"Good."

Walking up the stairs, she makes her way to one of the guest bedrooms, unpacking the little things she has brought with her. Her sketch pad and charcoal pencil set wins the spot on the side table while her clothes remain neatly folded on the desk by the wall. Since they were only going to be there for the night, it didn't seem logical to put them in the drawers.

While she's upstairs, getting acquainted with her room, Jason's downstairs getting their lunch ready. For a moment he's stumped, not having made a habit of cooking for himself, much less for someone else, but it soon floods his mind once he gets started. As easy as riding his bike.

* * *

Standing outside her studio, AJ knocks continuously, confused by the lack of response from the other side. Its times like these that he wishes she'd give him a cop of her key for this place. Countless knocks later paired with him calling out to her as loudly as he can, he comes to the conclusion that she's not in. Something that would have been helpful ten minutes ago.

Pulling out his phone, he tries to call her again, both her studio phone and her cellphone, but still no answer on either. Nothing but voicemail. A part of him started to feel a growing concern, having never known a moment where she didn't have her cellphone on her. Deciding that she might have changed her mind about going to her studio, he makes his way to the estate, hoping that she'll be there.

Breaking more than a few speed limits, he gets to the house in record time, bounding up the steps to the front door before searching the entire house for his best friend. Finally getting into her bedroom, the one place he had avoided when she didn't answer, knowing she hated when he'd walk inside without her prior permission, AJ finds her cellphone sitting upon the desk by the wall.

"God, Liz, where are you?" he questions aloud as he grips her cellphone in his hand.

Dropping her cellphone back onto her desk, leaving it the way it had been earlier, he makes his way back out of her room, shutting the door behind her. Of course, he wasn't expecting to turn around to the angry glare of Alice, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"Ha, ha...you're gonna laugh at this one." AJ says nervously, shaking his head when she just stares at him intently. "Okay, maybe not."

"This is your last warning." Alice stands toe to toe with him. "Stay out of Ms. Elizabeth's room or you'll be feeling a whole new world of pain, do I make myself clear?"

"Yup, crystal." AJ shakes his head quickly, letting out a deep breath after she walks off, but not before swearing that she was watching him. "You'd think I'm the one that worked for her."

Walking in the opposite direction, food still in hand, AJ decides that he's lost his appetite and makes his way back to the company, intending on finding his way back in to the development project. He wasn't sure where Elizabeth was, but he had a sick feeling that wherever she was, his brother's involved somehow. It was the only explanation for her lack in sense as far as taking her cellphone is concerned.

* * *

The smell of food cooking on the stove brings Elizabeth out of her bedroom to inspect where that delicious smell was originating from. Making her way through the house and into the kitchen, she'd be lying if she said that the sight of Jason cooking didn't mess with her self-restraint. How anyone could look at that man on not be turned on is beyond her.

"Food's just about done." he voices, catching her by surprise, causing her to wonder how he knew she was there. "Another five minutes or less."

"I'll set the table then." she replies as soon as she finds her voice, licking her lips slightly. "Um...where are the plates?"

"Right here." he points out, walking over to the cupboard closest to her before reaching up and taking down two plates. "The forks are in the drawer by your hip."

"Of course they are." she whispers, staring up into his eyes as she holds the plates close. "Thanks."

Slowly reaching for the drawer, she pulls it out and grabs the forks before pushing it back in with her hip. It would take her another moment before she can move, but she does it and heads to the dining area to set the table, knowing full well that she'd have to go back into the kitchen for their drinks.

It was starting to look like this little trip was going to hold more than she had bargained for. Either by the end of this meal or by the end of the night, she just might have to take Kelly's advice and jump his bones if he's not careful with the way is around her. That man was just too damn attractive for her own good.

As they sit down for lunch, he notices the familiar expression of nervousness in her eyes, prompting him to ease the tension by keeping it casual. He asks her about the things she likes to do, which brings up her love of art, and before he knows it she's rambling on and on, something that he honestly enjoys listening to. Its far better than her nervous silence, that's for sure.

"I shouldn't take too long." Jason voices as he stands by the door, locked and loaded for his business meeting. "You sure you're gonna be okay by yourself until I get back?"

"I'll be fine." she assures, gesturing to her bedroom. "I brought stuff to occupy my time. Don't worry about me."

"I'll worry if I want." he counters, leaning in and placing a soft kiss upon her lips before paying the same respect to her forehead. "Be safe."

Watching as he straddles the bike and takes off, she couldn't help but feel touched by his concern. Something about the way he cares for her was just unlike anything she's ever had before. Sure, she has people that care about her, but none of them cared as deeply as he seems to. The way he looks at her, talks to her, touches her, always with such intensity and restraint at the same time. It definitely left her at awe of him, for sure.


	11. Chapter 11

_Every once in a while someone comes into your life and you'll wonder how you ever lived without them. That's love._

Laying back against the wall, she places her sketch pad down upon her legs, arching them into a makeshift easel. Although the location isn't exactly where she had planned to drown herself in her art, Elizabeth had to admit that it was definitely an art inspiring location none the less. One sketch popping into mind the moment her pencil hit the paper. A sketch that definitely needed to be created.

Despite her best efforts, a small part of her mind starts to feel bad for leaving town like this without telling anyone. Even though she wouldn't have made a different choice if she had to do it over again, Elizabeth feels bad for leaving her cellphone behind. She just knew that, if she had brought it along, the thing would ring none stop and she just didn't want that. Not today.

As selfish as this may sound, she just wanted this day with Jason, without any interruptions from her life. Whatever's going on back home, it can wait for her to get back tomorrow, for today everyone will just have to fend for themselves, AJ included.

After years of being nothing but selfless, she just wants to be selfish for once. Of course, the very thought made her feel bad, but that's just who she is. There haven't been many times where she actively chose to be selfish, but she's starting to see that those moments will soon grow the longer she's with him. And was that really so bad?

Shaking her thoughts of home from her head, Elizabeth returns her focus to the sketch she's trying to create, knowing that nothing good would come of her over thinking the situation. All her life, she has over thunk herself out of doing so much, but not this time. She refuses to psych herself out about this. Not this.

* * *

Running a weary hand down his face, AJ leans back in his chair, taking a deep breath to clear his head. Every part of him knows just how over the top he was being, but he couldn't help it. From the moment he met Elizabeth, she awakened a part of him that he didn't realize existed, the protector.

Never in his life had he seen someone so broken, it seemed that she would never be whole again. Whatever problems he had in his life, his family's drama and whatnot, nothing mattered the moment his eyes laid on her. From that moment, the man he had been was changed, completely and thoroughly. All he cared about was helping her. Taking care of her. Protecting her.

Picking up a picture of the two of them, he realizes that she wasn't that girl anymore, she wasn't broken and in need of protection, but he couldn't help it. That protective side of him, the side that wishes he could wrap her in a bubble and protect her from the world, is still burning as strong as ever. If not stronger. He just couldn't stomach anything happening to her again.

From the moment that his brother entered her orbit, he has been trying to find every way to push him back out, knowing that nothing good could ever come from his world. Though he knows that his brother would never purposely break her the way that night had, AJ wasn't so sure about everyone else from his world.

For as long as he lives, he never wants to see her the way he had seen her that night. He'd never be able to survive that. Knowing that he could have stopped it yet didn't. No matter what she says, he just can't let it get that far. The way he's acting at the mere thought of it happening, one could only imagine how she'd be if something ever did happen. It just wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

Hearing a sound coming from the main part of the safe house, Elizabeth sets her sketch pad down beside her charcoal pencil set before glancing at the clock. Strange how her art can pull her away from reality so much that she doesn't even notice the time passing by.

Pulling herself out of bed, she heads out in the direction of the sound, making it into the lower level bathroom before Jason comes into view. In that moment, as their eyes meet, Elizabeth's heart nearly stops. He looked like he had gone ten rounds with a professional boxer or something.

"Sit down." she instructs, closing the toilet seat lid before helping him over to it. "You look like you're going to keel over."

"Don't sugar coat it, please." he says sarcastically, allowing her to sit him down. "The first aid kit's in the bottom drawer."

"Can I ask how the other guy looks?" she questions, kneeling down to get the kit. "I'm assuming he's worse off, at least."

"You can say that." he admits, not elaborating further. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do." she says simply, setting the kit down on the sink before using a wipe to clean up the gash on his forehead. "Keep still, I don't want the alcohol getting into your eyes."

"Okay." he relents, letting out a deep breath. "This is me, not moving."

"Thank you."

Positioning herself between his legs to tend to his wound, her breath catches in her throat when his hands slide up her legs to rest on her waist. Focusing on her task at hand, she tries her best to ignore what her body was desperately trying to relay at the touch of his hands. Taking care of him was just too important.

"There." she whispers, starting into his eyes once his wound was bandaged. "Now, um...you need to take off your shirt."

"At least buy me dinner first." he says teasingly, causing her to laugh softly for his efforts. "I'm okay, Elizabeth. I promise."

"I know." she lets out a deep breath. "I just want to make sure. Okay?"

"Okay."

Taking a deep breath, he slips his hands under the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head, but finds it a little difficult with the bruising on his sides. Rubbing her lips together, she slowly reaches down to help him remove the article of clothing, their eyes meeting immediately after the shirt's pulled over his head.

"You know, I think I can get used to this." he says softly, reaching up to caress her cheek.

"Used to what?" she whispers, leaning into his touch.

"You taking care of me." he admits, smiling slightly when her cheeks get heated slightly, a light blush spreading over her face. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Taking a couple steps back, she inspects the rest of his body, bandaging up places that needed bandaging before wiping down the rest of them to prevent infection. Elizabeth knows that this is part of his job, but it didn't stop her from wishing she could meet the guy that did this and beat him with a bat for doing this to him.

Once she was content that he wasn't mortally wounded and in need of a hospital, Elizabeth gets Jason to allow her to take him to his bedroom. Just because he wasn't seriously wounded, it didn't mean that he didn't need to rest. Despite his protests, he eventually allows her to take him to his room.

"This wasn't how I wanted today to go." he points out as she helps him into bed.

"Things don't usually go the way we want it to." she counters, meeting his eyes with a soft gaze. "At least, not for me, anyway."

"Still." he sighs, shaking his head. "I just..."

"Its okay." she cuts him off. "Its just one day...we've got a lot more ahead of us to make up for it."

"Yeah?" he questions her curiously. "You mean that?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't." she says simply, sitting down beside him, placing her hand in his. "Jason, I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon...what about you?"

"Same."

"Okay." she smiles slightly. "So, get some rest. I'll go make us some dinner."

Just as she's about to get up and walk out of the room, Jason holds tight to her hand, pulling her down upon the bed to lay down beside him. Before she could think up a protest, his lips claim hers swiftly, every part of him needing to feel her lips against his. Unable to put into words what it meant to him to have her take care of him the way she did, Jason decided to do it the only way he knew how.

"You need to rest." she whispers as their lips part long enough for them to catch their breath.

"Later." he counters, his lips mere inches from hers. "Right now, I just want to be with you."

Giving up her protest, mostly because she really didn't want it to stop, Elizabeth wraps her arms around him, giving into the kiss with all she has in her. They won't take it too far, they both know that, they weren't ready for it just yet, but they'll get close enough.

Though they couldn't describe it, they both know that something has changed between them, something good. Whatever they had wanted out of this day together, they got something more meaningful and that made it worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

_Every once in a while someone comes into your life and you'll wonder how you ever lived without them. That's love._

Riding back to town, Jason couldn't really explain it, but it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Though his body still aches from the fight he was in, he could honestly say that he had never felt this good. With her arms around his abdomen, her body flush against his as she lays her head on his back, the feeling was indescribable.

He wasn't sure what he expected when he made his way back to the safe house after his meeting. One thing was for sure, though, he didn't expect her to handle it the way she did. She didn't ask questions that he couldn't answer. She didn't poke or prod. She just took care of him, something he wasn't used to, but found that he truly didn't mind.

For the first time in his life, Jason's driving the speed limit, wanting to make this ride last as long as possible. Once they get home, they're going to have to go their separate ways, most likely unable to see each other for the rest of the day. Sonny will undoubtedly want the blow by blow of what happened and she has the night shift at the hospital.

Pushing away thoughts of what awaits them, he focuses on the moment they have right now, together on the back of his bike with a good amount of road ahead of them. As she snuggles deeper into his back, a soft smile graces his lips, not caring that his body still aches all over.

* * *

From the moment they got on the back of his bike and began their journey back to Port Charles, Elizabeth has held tight to Jason, knowing what'll await them when they get back. Every part of her is thankful for the day they had together, away from the complications of their lives, away from everything.

Though, like he said, it didn't turn out the way they had both wanted it to, it was still a trip well worth having made. Admittedly, seeing him in the condition he had been in wasn't exactly high on her must sees, Elizabeth was grateful that she was there to take care of him. It meant more than words could describe that he allowed her to do that.

Most men, including the ones that she has dated in the past, tended to be more of the macho type. Regardless of the fact that they needed help, they'd pretend like they were fine, as if accepting help made them any less of a man. If she was the bitch type, she'd have told them that they weren't that much of a man to begin with, so no risk of tarnishing their rep.

Holding him close, taking in the feel of the wind blowing past them and his body flush against hers, she closes her eyes and pushes away thoughts of what awaits them back home. For however long this lasts, she's going to enjoy being on the back of his bike, giving her something to hold onto while she suffers through another night shift.

* * *

Passing through the border, officially back in Port Charles, a feeling surges through Jason, causing him to turn off onto a back road, away from the main part of town. He knows that he has to check in with Sonny and she should go home to relax before her shift, but he just didn't want it to end yet.

Driving faster through the back roads, he pulls off onto the direct path to the winding road, driving as fast as his bike can take them. Just as they hit the first turn on the winding road, he feels her lift her head, most likely taking in where they are. Before long, she throws her head back into the wind, that familiar feeling of laughter and shouting could be felt vibrating through her.

Shutting off the bike atop of Black Stone Canyon, he watches as she walks over to the middle of the bridge, leaning over the railing to look at the water below. A part of him had expected her to question him on why he didn't just drop her off at the estate like planned, but another part is thankful that she didn't.

"Are you okay?" she voices, pulling him out of his thoughts, causing him to realize that he had physically flinched in pain. "I didn't hurt you during the ride did I? I know I was holding on pretty tight and..."

"I'm fine." he assures, walking over to meet her eyes, portraying his sincerity. "You didn't hurt me."

"Are you sure?" she looks at him skeptically, the concern clear as day in her eyes, prompting him to reassure her further. "I mean, honestly, I should have known better. I'm a nurse, for heaven's sake."

Claiming her lips swiftly, to stop her from worrying about him, Jason gently pushes her up against the railing of the bridge, his hands gripping her waist. After a moment, she finally gives in to the kiss, wrapping her arms around him and melting into his embrace, successfully lulled.

"I'm okay." he whispers, laying his forehead against hers. "You worry too much, you know that?"

"I may have heard that once or twice." she laughs softly, meeting his eyes with a hint of humor. "Or maybe more."

"Or maybe a lot?" he counters teasingly.

"What can I say?" she shrugs, looking at him wholeheartedly. "When someone I care about is hurt, I tend to worry."

"You can worry about me if you want, but you don't have to." he assures, gently caressing her cheek, touched by her concern. "Okay?"

"Okay." she replies, pulling away slightly, a playful smirk on her lips. "Thanks for the permission."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." she chuckles, shaking her head. "And I'm still going to worry. Its just who I am."

The sincerity in her eyes told him that there was no way to get her to change her standing on that. Of course, if he were being honest, he'd admit that he didn't want to change that about her. The way she cared for him was unlike what he had with anyone else before. Open, accepting, and intense without the added sprinkle of crazy.

Without voicing it, they both know its time to head back to town, straddling the bike together before riding away. If nothing else, Jason has solidified one thing in their day together, the fact that he doesn't want it to end. After only a few days of knowing her, she has made him feel so many different things that he never thought possible.

* * *

Before she knows it, the ride is over and they are parked outside of the Quartermaine estate, bringing their goodbye that much closer. Dismounting the bike, she waits for him to do the same before allowing him to hold her hand in his.

Slowly making their way to the door, they turn to face each other just shy of the threshold, Jason promptly pulling her into his arms and holding her close. For a long moment, they stay like that, just holding each other close before goodbye is all that's left to be said.

"Thank you for coming with me." he whispers, pulling away to stare into her eyes. "It meant a lot."

"Thank you for asking."

Claiming her lips once more, the two go their separate ways, both preparing for the tasks ahead of them. While he makes his way to his boss, Elizabeth heads upstairs to her bedroom to soak in a bubble bath and relax, anticipating the workload ahead of her during the night shift.

"Ms. Elizabeth." Alice stops her as she's heading for the stairs. "How was your trip?"

"Amazing." she admits, smiling softly. "How were things here?"

"Its the Quartermaines...pretty much how you'd expect it to be." Alice concedes before getting serious. "I just thought you should know that AJ was in your room yesterday."

"Did he say what he was doing there?"

"No." Alice shakes her head. "But I warned him to never do it again."

"Thank you, Alice." Elizabeth replies gratefully. "I appreciate you telling me that."

"Of course." Alice waves away her gratitude. "Its what I'm here for."

Making her way up to her room, she checks to make sure that nothing's out of place before heading into the bathroom. She'll deal with AJ later, that much was for sure, but not right now. Right now she's going to soak in a hot bubble bath and relax for her shift.

* * *

Like he predicted, Sonny had him describe what happened from start to finish, needing to know what their next move will be. What he didn't predict was that their meeting would still be going on after nightfall. Checking his watch, wondering when the meeting would be over, he realizes that Elizabeth's almost halfway through with her shift.

"Sonny, its getting late." Jason says, a thought hitting him. "We'll pick it up tomorrow."

"Since when do you care about the time?"

"Since now. I'm hungry." Jason says simply. "I'll meet you at your office in the morning."

"Jason, I have dinner cooking in the oven if you're hungry." Sonny says seriously. "We need to finish this tonight."

"It'll keep until tomorrow morning." Jason counters, rising to his feet and sliding into his jacket. "I'll see you later."

Walking out without another word, leaving a confused Sonny in his wake, he makes his way to the diner to pick up some food before heading to the hospital. Though he has never been really good at spontaneity, it felt right, so he went with it.

"Hey." he greets her as she's about to walk onto the elevator he's on, clearly catching her by surprise. "Dinner break?"

"How did you know?" she looks at him curiously. "Were you spying on me?"

"You told me when you usually take your breaks." he reminds her, knowing that she was just teasing him. "And I brought food."

"A man after my own heart." she says with a soft smile, placing her hand over her heart. "Keep this up and I just might have to marry you one day."

"I'll keep that in mind." he replies, placing his hand into hers to tug her into the elevator before shutting the door.

Hand in hand, they make their way to the cafeteria to have dinner. From the expression on her face, he rests assured that he made the right choice by bringing her dinner. A part of him knows that he shouldn't have blown Sonny off like that, but the situation has been handled and the only thing left to do was take claim to the territory in Rochester. Which can wait for morning.

What couldn't wait for morning was seeing her. As strange as it felt, he just wanted to see her, to talk to her, to be with her. Maybe its because its still new or maybe it was something else entirely, but his gut told him to go to her and it hasn't let him down yet.

"I'm really glad you're here." she voices as they sit down to eat. "I honestly didn't think we'd see each other until tomorrow."

"What can I say?" he uses her words, smiling slightly. "I couldn't wait."

"You better be careful." she says softly. "I just might get used to that."

"Good." he says seriously. "Because I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
